


Feral

by darkskinwalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s06e19 Mommy Dearest, M/M, Mates, Monster!Dean, Monster!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskinwalker/pseuds/darkskinwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Mommy Dearest , Dean didn't swallow the Phoenix ash and so didn't kill Eve. Instead he was turned into a new kind of monster and afterwards he turned Sam too. Now they enjoy their life as mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to post all my works from my livejournal and the archives to AO3 as well. Here goes the first one.
> 
> Thanks to jolieblon for correcting it all :D

  
  


Sam was still sprawled underneath him, exhausted from the last night. Hushed buzzing sounds emanated from his throat and filled the room like a cluster of bees.

 

„Wake up, kitten..“

 

The soft purring stopped, silenced by an inhuman growl and the next second their positions were switched. Sam's mouth now only millimeters away from Dean's throat. Eyes of glowing amber studying the thin skin over his carotid artery.

 

„You know I'm not a kitten, right?“

 

Sam's warm raspy tongue slid over his pulse and it made Dean shiver. His little brother had grabbed his wrists and held them in place above his head, so he couldn't move.

 

„But you purr like one, kitty.“

 

And then Sam's teeth were at his throat, piercing the skin, dawing blood. His brother's tongue was there, circling the wound, saving even the last drop of the sweet life essence. With a deep growl, he started to struggle against his younger sibling. Sam's mouth left his vein and he felt hot breath against his ear shell.

 

“Trying to get me off, little one?”

 

It was enough provocation to make Dean fight back. He bit Sam in the shoulder and threw him around, off the bed. Just a second later and he was kneeling on top of him. His eyes now glowing emerald through the darkness of the room. Lips were searching for the the wound on his brother's shoulder and then he blissfully soaked the sweet liquid out of the ripped flesh. Sam moaned underneath him. Dean could feel his brother's erection pressed against his thigh, while his own searched for friction against Sam's lower abdomen. He bit him again, gaining a low growl from under him.

 

“Think you can just mark me?”

 

Sam didn't even leave him a chance to react; unnaturally sharp teeth pierced the flesh of Dean's shoulder. His response was a dark warning growl, which was immediately answered by an equal one from beneath him.

 

“Still not knowing youre place Sammy?”

 

Dean smirked, before his tongue caressed the red spot an Sam's shoulder again.

 

“I know it, it's right behind you. Fucking youre tight ass into oblivion.”

 

Dean wasn't quite sure how Sam had done it, but just a moment later he was pressed against the wall, his brothers full lips against his own.

 

“Been practicing again?”

 

Sam licked a trail down his throat, nipping at the skin, finally stopping just over the collar bone. His sharp fangs pierced the skin again.

 

“You should listen more often to Mother. She gave us a lot of gifts.”

 

And then Dean felt it, the heat streaming through his body, radiating from his brother's last bite.

 

“You remember what she made us of?”

 

Sam grounded his hips against his brother's.

 

“The best of all her children.”

 

“With the best off all their abilities.”

 

Sweat covered Dean's body now. He was nearly trembling, his cock painfully hard against his lower abdomen.

 

“You gave me the incubus' kiss? Filthy Sammy. You really need that to get laid?”

 

Dean knew instantly how much Sam had been practicing. It felt like something was already entering him. Stimulating his prostate with directed strokes.

 

“Are we playing dirty now, little brother?”

 

“I just know, how much you crave for someone to fuck into that tight hole.”

 

Sam smirked and Dean just knew he needed to get that self-righteous grin off his face. It wasn't like he hadn't been planinng on doing something similar and who but him, Dean Winchester, would know better how to handle an incubus' powers?

 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on Sam's cock, his nipples and his prostate. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that it had worked. His brother shuddered and moaned deep in his throat. He gently pushed him back and led him to the bed. Sam lay panting on the silk sheets. His whole body vibrating, while Dean commanded the incubus venom he had injected earlier, to all of Sam's sweet spots.

 

The taller man wasn't moving anymore; just some whining sounds showed that he was still conscious. Dean gently hushed him and placed himself on top of his younger sibling.

 

“I'm gonna fuck you so good, Sammy.”

 

The older one smiled and leaned down to kiss Sam's navel, sticking the tongue inside and licking the flesh around. He trailed kisses over Sam's stomach, up to his left nipple. The man underneath him bucked, trying to get the friction he needed. First he trailed his tongue around the sensitive pink flesh, then he closed his lips and started sucking on it. Each of his actions was rewarded by deep growls.

 

“Dean . . . please . . . I . . .”

 

“I'm all ears; tell me want you want, Sammy.”

 

“Want, Dean . . . I want . . .”

 

“You want what?”

 

“Please . . . Dean . . . I . . .”

 

Dean leaned down to kiss Sam's blood covered lips, when he realized that Sam had played him. Sharp teeth entered his flesh and their positions were switched one last time.

 

“Come on Sammy, only interested in my blood? I have so much better stuff to offer.”

 

His brother silenced him with a dark growl and a hard dominating kiss. He licked the shell of Dean's ear and buried his nose in his hair, while his hips started to move in a light rhythm, rubbing their crotches together. The increasing friction made Dean fight for dominance again.

 

“Stop fooling around, Dean.”

 

“Sorry, I'm just hard to get.”

 

Sam growled again and pinned Dean's arms over his head.

 

“I think, we both know, that's not true.”

 

He sealed his brother's mouth with his lips and started to explore the inside of the exciting heat with his tongue.

 

“You're mine, Dean.”

 

“And you're mine.”

 

“Then show me.”

 

Dean sighed and finally bared his throat. To confirm his mate's surrender Sam licked a few times over the pulsating skin on the offered flesh. Then he started to trail his tongue down Dean's body. First nipping lightly at the collar bone, then one sharp bite at the hard pink nipple and slowly sliding deeper to the navel.

 

It had been clear from the moment Dean had sunk his teeth into his shoulder. They were both Alphas, neither inferior to the other. Each time they fought, it was a new battle, uncertain till the end, who would be the winner. One day Dean would win and taste every sweet drop of his victory, other days, like now Sam would win and enjoy his prize. It was a never ending battle and still it was something they would never want to miss.

 

Sam stuck his tongue inside his brother's navel and then he nipped carefully on the soft skin. There was nothing in this world like the feeling of his mate lying underneath him. Under his control and sprawled out just to be taken by him. He let his tongue travel down the short way from Dean's navel to his hip bone and gave one sharp bite to that particularly sensitive spot.

 

His brother bucked under him, but didn't resist any further, just a silent growl escaped his trembling lips. Sam gave a last short look to his mate's face, before he closed his smiling lips around Dean's hard cock. A chocked moan repaid his swallowing motions around the pulsating shaft. He bobbed his head a few times up and down, before he released his brother's arching member.

 

“Turn around.”

 

It took a moment for Dean to collect his thoughts and follow his brother's instructions. He lightly lifted his hips to offer himself to his mate.

 

“Come on Sammy, don't just sit there and watch. Get it on and fuck me already!”

 

He smiled at his brother's impatient words. He lowered his head and licked at Dean's left ass cheek, before he bit it slightly.

 

“Don't forget your place, little one.”

 

Dean sighed and lowered his head to the bed, just to raise his hips towards his brother with a needy moan again. Sam finally gave in and set the tip of his tongue on the beginning of his mate's crack and slowly let it travel down, till it reached the little pucker he had searched for. A few times he surrounded the pulsating muscle until he felt it relax and then carefully started to stick it inside.

 

Dean shivered underneath him and moaned at each invasion of his mate's tongue into his needy flesh. While his tongue was starting to penetrate deeper and deeper, Sam's thump started to caress the flesh around Dean's hole and then replaced his tongue with his index finger. A few strokes later, he added a second and began scissoring them.

 

His rhythm became rougher and soon he added a third, now giving directed strokes towards Dean's prostate. At the same time he started to fist his own cock. When he couldn't wait anymore, he gripped his brother's hips and raised them up, just a moment before he buried himself balls deep in his mate's tight ass.

 

Dean cried out at the rough invasion and so Sam gave him a moment to adjust before he started to pound into him. It was a fast rhythm with enough power to press Dean into the mattress until he was nearly not able to breathe anymore. Still he whimpered at each of Sam's thrust against his prostate, rising his hips towards the brutal pounding to invite his mate deeper with each move.

 

Soon Sam's grip on his hip began to tighten until Dean could already feel the bruises they would leave. They wouldn't stay long, just a few hours, but still they would be marks of Sam's claim on him. He could already feel his own orgasm building, when Sam's rhythm altered. It grew faster, more erratic.

 

Sam closed his arms around Dean's torso and lay his head on his brother's shoulder.

 

“You're mine forever.”

 

After these words he sank his fangs into the old scar of the mating bite and with a final thrust he spilled his seed inside Dean, just managing to hit his prostate with that final stoke and bring his mate over the edge as well.

 

  
  


 

Eve smiled, when she passed the doors of her youngest children's chambers. The sounds coming from inside those massive doors left no doubt about what they were doing at the moment.

 

In the first moment she hadn't been sure if turning Dean into something new hadn't been too high a risk, but the moment he had turned around and attacked his own brother, she had known, that Dean was truly one of her best.

 

It hadn't bothered her, that when he bit Sam, it hadn't been part of an attack, but a mating bite. Just a few moments later and Sam and Dean Winchester had ripped the other man and the angel into pieces.

 

Now she was in possession of two of the most horrifying weapons on this earth. The angels may have failed their plan, but nothing is as dangerous as the wrath of a mother. And with the assistance of her youngest children the Mother of All would make the earth a kingdom for her and her offspring.


End file.
